Planning & Evaluation PROJECT SUMMARY Dr. Thomas Sellers utilizes internal and external advisory groups to facilitate strategic planning, monitoring, and evaluation of Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) cancer research activities. These processes have been critical to development of Moffitt 3.0 and the Research Strategic Plan (RSP). The goals of Planning & Evaluation are to: 1) develop, implement, and review a dynamic strategic plan; 2) utilize external experts to evaluate progress and future research priorities; and 3) operate an effective planning and evaluation infrastructure that enhances efficiency and stimulates collaboration, innovation, and strategic growth. Internal and external advisory groups provide guidance and recommendations. The Research Executive Committee (REX, which functions as the CCSG Senior Leadership) is comprised of the Center Director and the six Associate Center Directors (ACDs) and is the primary decision-making group of the Center. REX led development of the RSP, with the vision ?to be the leader in understanding the complexity of cancer through team science and applying those insights for human benefit.? Progress in achieving the RSP is reviewed by REX and the groups described below. External planning and evaluation utilizes annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee (EAC), supplemented by focused external reviews (e.g., external shared resource consultants and clinical research advisors). The Scientific Leadership Committee (SLC) at MCC functions similarly to a traditional executive committee at other centers; membership includes REX, research program leaders, and Center of Excellence directors. The SLC provides primary review of programs, shared resources, and clinical trials and includes four standing subcommittees, each chaired by a different ACD: 1) Membership Committee (MC, review of new and ongoing members for cancer focus and scientific productivity); 2) Core Leadership Committee (CLC, shared resource reviews, chargebacks, assessment of member needs); 3) Clinical Research Action Committee (CRAC, clinical research standards and trial portfolio); and 4) Innovation & Technology Committee (ITC, new technologies and tools). In addition, MCC supports seminars and retreats at the program, division (basic, clinical, and population science) and center-wide levels to ensure full membership engagement in planning and evaluation. An annual scientific symposium and Business of Biotech events bring together members, staff, and external collaborators to develop the collaborative research central to CCSG Programs.